


Forbidden Love

by xxxiliveforthefuturexxx



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx/pseuds/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy is a forbidden one. When the 17 year old Harry grows tired of keeping up his appearance of being the Golden Boy of Gryffindor with hatred for Slytherins, he shows everyone just who the real Harry is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Title**  – Forbidden Love

**Chapter**  – One Shot

**Author**  – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta**  – None

**Summary**  – The love between Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy is a forbidden one. When the 17 year old Harry grows tired of keeping up his appearance of being the Golden Boy of Gryffindor with hatred for Slytherins, he shows everyone just who the real Harry is.

**Disclaimer** – I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Those lovely books belong to one J. K. Rowling, I am only using her characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Couples** – Harry/Lucius and others

**Warning**  – MaleXMale love ^_^

**Authors note**  – This is my first one shot in my one-shot collection that I am currently in the process of writing. They will be random ones that I just wrote on a whim so they may not be the best.

* * *

The deep, emerald eyes of one Harry Potter stared longingly at the blond haired male that walked into the Great Hall just before he did. The 17 year old teen didn't see his lover in over a week, except for lessons and he was growing tired of just waiting for the weekend to come. He was longing to feel those strong, powerful arms around him. He was longing to feel the lips of Lucius Malfoy on his. He was wishing that he could shout his love out to the older male for the whole wizarding Britain to hear.

But this love, the love between the two former enemies, was forbidden therefore he wasn't allowed to wish for those things. Harry had to keep up appearances in public, he had to keep his hatred of Slytherins public, he had to show the whole wizarding world that he was the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, even though that wasn't true. It never was true, he was just keeping up a mask so everyone would be happy and he was growing tired of it.

The raven-haired teen hated not being allowed to touch his lover in public. He hated keeping up his mask. He hated being the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and today, that was going to change.

* * *

When Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor Table with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, he gave a deep sigh, dropping his head onto the table.

"Harry? You okay mate?" Ron asked, staring at his best friend with concern.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine Ron.." Harry trailed off before he stared at the red-haired boy. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. "Ron, say if I told you I like Slytherins what would you do?" His voice was quiet but the other boy heard him perfectly clear.

The perplex and disgust that showed on Ron's face would have made Harry laugh if the situation wasn't a serious matter.

"Well, I would ask you if you lost your brain and then I would probably grow really angry and not talk to you for a few days if not weeks." Was the blunt answer given to Harry. The emerald-eyed teen gave a frustrated growl as he turned to Hermione.

"And you 'Mione?"

"...Why are you asking Harry?" The bushy-haired girl asked.

"Because I just want to know!" He told her, exasperated.

"I'd probably be the same as Ron but I wouldn't not talk to you for weeks, I'd just give you the cold shoulder for a few days and then go back to being your friend." Hermione told him, her smile making Harry exhale the breath he was holding. "Now, may I know why you are asking?"

"Because 'Mione, I have friends in Slytherin and I don't hate them." He whispered softly to the girl but he knew that his red-haired friend heard him as well.

"YOU HAVE FRIENDS IN SLYTHERIN?!" Ron bellowed, staring at Harry with disgust but bewilderment as well. The silence that followed was deafening and Harry sighed. Oh how he wished that Ron could use some tact before bellowing out stuff like that.

"Yes Ron, I'm friends with Slytherins."

"Why?" Ron asked, not believing that his best friend of seven years could even like Slytherins. "They are Dark Wizards Harry! Dark Wizards that followed V...V...Voldemort. How can you like them?"

"Ron! Not everyone is narrow minded like you. Not everything is in black and white." Harry's brow twitched as he glared at Ron with narrowed eyes. "The war is over and done with. None of that bloody matters! There are Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, heck even Gryffindors that followed Voldemort and you bloody only place all that on the Slytherins! What did Slytherin do to you Ron?!"

"They are Dark Wizards Harry! Dark Wizards that followed your parents and godfathers murderer! What would they say if they saw you being all buddy with the Slytherins? They'd be bloody disappointing with you! They wouldn't want to know you!" Ron hissed at Harry ignoring his words about Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors being Dark Wizards and following Voldemort and at the same time not realizing that he crossed the line with those words.

Harry couldn't believe that Ron would go so low as to say that. Those words opened the old wounds in his heart.

"...What do you know about what Sirius or my parent's would think Ron?" Harry hissed angrily, his eyes flashing darkly in anger. "You know nothing so don't you dare assume that Sirius or my parents would be disappointed with me for choosing to befriend Slytherins. You are the one that is disappointed with me, you are the one that, right now, doesn't want to know me because I like Slytherins. You are prejudiced through and through Ronald Weasley, just like Draco Malfoy was before this war ended."

"...That's not true!" Ron gaped at Harry, his eyes wide, not believing his ears. "I am nothing like that ferret! And you know it's true! The Slytherins are Dark Wizards! I can't believe you are friends with them! The next thing you'll be telling me is that you are bloody dating Lucius Malfoy!"

"You are exactly like he was Ron and don't you dare deny it." Harry hissed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Ron, daring him to deny that. His eyes averted to the side when Ron said that last part. His cheeks must have been burning because the next thing he saw was Ron's widening gaze and Hermione's gaping expression.

"...You are, aren't you?" The bushy haired girl whispered as Ron seemed to be speechless. He winced and silently berated himself at not masking his expression better. He knew that it was no use hiding it now. He was't good at lies anyway.

"I am. And so what?" His voice held a hint of slight anger even though he didn't mean to.

"...How could you Harry?! Dating a Slytherin? A Death Eater!" It wasn't Hermione nor Ron that said that but Ginny. "And the man that could be your bloody father! What the hell were you thinking?! Frankly, I am disgusted with you!" The glare that the girl sent him did nothing to him.

"Why do you care Ginny? It's not as if it's a crime." He retorted, ignoring the "As am I!" coming from Ron that followed Ginny's statement. "I don't care if you are disgusted with me or if you hate me or if you bloody despise me. It's my life not yours." He stood up from his seat and looked around the Gryffindor Table then the whole hall. His eyes locked onto wide, grey ones of Lucius before he looked at his friends again.

"I love Lucius and no matter what you do, nothing will make me leave him." With those words he set his face into a perfect expressionless mask and spun on his heel, stalking out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone to stare after him with different expressions.

* * *

20 minutes later found Harry still stalking through the Halls of Hogwarts. He was thankful for the 2 hour breakfast at that time as he had enough time to work out his thoughts.

"That was some way of coming out." The deep voice of Lucius startled Harry, making him spin on his heel and come face to face with his lover. He had to agree with Lucius though, that really was some way of coming out.

"Yeah. I know." Harry mumbled, watching Lucius with dark emerald eyes filled with love.

"Most of your housemates will give you the cold-shoulder when you go back." Lucius stated, stepping closer to Harry, who in turn stepped back until his back was against the wall.

"I don't care Lucius. Most of the time I do something they don't like I get the cold-shoulder, I'm used to it." Harry told him matter-of-factly.

Lucius gave him an amused smirk before he cradled Harry's face in his hands and leaned down to capture the others lips in a soft kiss. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate before they broke away.

"Our love is a forbidden one Harry." The blond whispered, pressing his forehead to Harry's.

"One that I am not willing to let go Lucius no matter what people say." Harry smiled at him, finally happy that he could show his love for Lucius, even if most people would hate it.

* * *

**Please Review XDD**


End file.
